


Camping

by KatieComma



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Camping, Epic cute carguments outside of the actual car, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, In the form of zipped together sleeping bags, Keeping each other warm, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: A bunch of random little romantic and/or fluffy and/or smutty camping one-shots from different fandoms.Not connected.Taking requests - see End Notes





	1. MacDalton in Yosemite

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: I read a Teen Wolf camping fic that made me CRAVE similar stuff in my fandoms... so here I am writing cute camping scenes...

Mac stood by the fire and waited for Jack, who was rummaging around inside their tent.

It was cool, almost too late in the fall for a camping trip, but they’d keep each other warm.

They’d found the perfect little grassy flat on a hill that looked down through an amazing valley. It was a perfect view. Mac loved Yosemite, and fall was his favourite time; the crisp air, the leaves turning colours. There was just something primal and amazing about the whole thing.

Jack grunted behind him, and Mac turned to see him crawling out of the tent, and zipping it closed with a loud quick noise that cut the silence of the park.

“Alright hoss, we’re all set,” Jack said, coming up behind Mac. He slipped his arms around Mac’s middle, and spoke into his ear. “Sleeping bags are zipped together and everything. We’re all ready to keep each other warm and toasty _all night long_.” There was so much innuendo in Jack’s voice that Mac was starting to feel a little dirty.

“Sounds like a plan,” Mac replied, covering Jack’s hands with his own and sinking back into the warmth.

Jack whistled softly. “Would you look at that?” He asked rhetorically, finally drawing his attention away from Mac and out to the valley below them, the sun setting at the far end and lighting up the fall colours.

“I told you it would be great,” Mac replied, the fading warmth making him shiver a little.

Jack’s arms closed a little tighter. “Never doubted you for a minute, baby.” He nuzzled under Mac’s chin, breathing hot air against the skin there.

Mac’s body flushed suddenly from the attention.

“You know, if we go to bed nice’n early,” Jack said, his voice low with excitement, “we’ll be able to get up early enough to catch the sunrise.”

Mac turned in Jack’s grip, leaving behind the landscape of the valley for the better view of Jack’s eyes. He looped his arms around Jack’s neck, but didn’t pull him close, preferring to look instead.

“What’s on your mind?” Jack asked, one hand moving up to pull Mac’s knitted hat down a little more.

“It’s great being out here,” Mac replied, “no cell service, just me and you. We never get to have this.”

Emotion and sentimentality swelled in Jack’s eyes as he met Mac’s gaze.

“That’s about right,” Jack said, trying to break the moment up with a joke, “somebody’s always callin’ with a world ending emergency or somethin’.”

“We should do this more often,” Mac said, as he got closer to Jack, feeling the breath mist between them.

Jack’s words were caught between little excited huffs of breath. “Probably… won’t… get to… do it too… often… world’d probably explode.”

And then their lips met and it was so soft and clumsy that it was almost like the first time they’d kissed. Jack was so gentle with him, always holding him tenderly like he was worried that Mac would break, or worse, be ripped away from him. Jack’s hand slid up into Mac’s hair, pushing the hat back up on his head. The fingers were cold against his scalp and made him shiver again.

Mac pushed forward, making the kiss more passionate, getting tongues involved, and pulling himself hard against Jack; reassuring them both that Mac wasn’t fragile. Jack growled into his mouth and tugged his hair a little, which just made Mac groan into the kiss.

When they finally broke off for air, Mac raised an eyebrow. “So, zipped together sleeping bags, huh?”

“Well,” Jack smiled, “we ain’t got a heater. I had to improvise.”


	2. Pitching a Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know... this chapter title is VERY leading... there is no smut... SORRY! Just innuendo.
> 
> Nick and Mandy go camping together... Nick tries to pitch the tent... Mandy is sarcastic and hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know CSI as well - Mandy Webster is a minor character - one of the lab techs - fingerprints to be specific. And she flirts with Nick CONSTANTLY - and he flirts RIGHT back - honestly... it's ridiculous.
> 
> badwolfrun - this one's for you!!!
> 
> Thank you for the prompt!!! 
> 
> I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!!

Nick looked ridiculous. His arms were overflowing with tent poles sticking out in every direction.

“Ok,” he grunted, “now if you can grab the ones with the green stickers, and I’ll take the red and the yellow, we should be able to just-” The green poles tilted one way, and the yellow went the other, and soon his arms were empty and the sound of clacking aluminum poles filled the air as they rolled across the campsite.

Mandy didn’t even try to hide her laughter, her mouth opened wide as the belly laughs rolled out of her.

Nick glared in her direction, but he had that twinkle in his eye that meant he was really amused. “Are you done?”

Mandy narrowed her eyes. “Hmmm, let me see,” she said before she giggled a little more. “Ok, there I’m done now. How about you? Are you about done Tex?”

“Not even close sweet pea,” he said, bending over to pick the tent poles back up. The look of concern on his face made her heart race. God she loved the way his intense looks wrinkled up his eyes and made the lines in his face deeper. How was that so sexy?

Before he could really get himself into trouble though, she jumped in between him and the tent poles and pushed him backward. “Hold on, hold on,” she said. “How about you let me take charge on this one, ok?”

“I think I can figure out a simple tent Mandy,” Nick frowned.

“Well, since it’s my tent and I’ve put it up about two dozen times since I bought it, I think I’m just gonna take charge before you break something,” she winked at him to try to keep it light. 

Nick had a way of trying to me “the man” in their relationship constantly. Thinking that he needed to take care of her and always stepping in to take the reins. Mandy didn’t need that from her boyfriend; hell, she didn’t even want it. Except for sometimes… when they were in bed and he held her wrists down - woah, thinking like that wasn’t going to get a tent pitched… well… No! No more sexy thoughts until the tent was up.

Within ten minutes the tent was completely set up, the air mattress almost totally inflated from the battery-operated air pump, and their bags stowed safely inside.

“Tada!” Mandy said, standing back and waving her arms dramatically. She hadn’t even let Nick help, just put it up all on her own.

“How did you do that?” Nick asked.

“I will pretend you don't sound so shocked,” she frowned at him, curling her lip a little. “I grew up in rural South Dakota cowboy. What the hell else is there to do in rural South Dakota but go out camping and drinking with your friends? I can put this tent up drunk if I have to.”

Nick looked from the tent and back to Mandy again before he wrapped her up in a hug and swung her in a circle. “Why am I always underestimating you?” He asked in her ear. He stopped spinning and pulled back enough to look into her face without letting her go.

“First,” she said, “I’m not going to take that as the insult that it is. Second: because nobody expects much from the adorable perky girl wearing glasses?”

Nick’s eyes went soft, and he kissed her so gently she barely felt it.

When he finally let her feet touch the ground again she took a step back. “Alright, so I pitched the tent, you start the fire?”

“You got it sweet pea,” Nick said, reluctantly letting her go as he turned back toward the fire pit.

“Unless you need help with that too,” she jabbed with a laugh.

“Come on now,” he mock-scolded. “I would’a been fine. I would’a had that tent up in-”

“Maybe a day, minimum,” she said as she collapsed into one of the camp chairs they’d brought so she had the optimal view to watch Nick bend over the fire pit and start the fire. She only hoped he was as bad at starting fires as he was at pitching tents so she’d have a good view for a long while.

“A day,” Nick scoffed, and then under his breath: “that story is gonna get more exaggerated every single time you tell it.”

Mandy didn’t take that bait, just sat back, cocked her head and watched Nick start the fire. Or, more accurately, try to start the fire… for twenty seven minutes before she gave it up and helped him with that too.


	3. McDanno Family Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDanno and the kids go camping - cuteness and arguments ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Rai-Knightshade!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for the request!!! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!

“I hate the jungle,” Danny griped as they finished setting up the kid’s tent and went back to the fire.

“You hate the beach, you hate the jungle,” Steve listed, dramatically counting on his fingers. “Is there anything you don’t hate?” They sat down at the fire with the kids: Charlie, Grace, and her friend Lucy.

Danny opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it, and closed it again.

Steve looked at Grace, and leaned over to whisper conspiratorially. “Me. He was gonna say me,” he said with a grin.

“I don’t think so uncle Steve,” Grace smiled politely, “he was gonna say me and Charlie for sure.”

Danny shook his head. “No, no, no. See, I _love_ you and Charlie. ‘Not hate’ is an excellent way to describe Uncle Steve here.”

Steve grinned and jostled Danny’s shoulder. “Aww come on, you love me and you know it.” He looked back to Gracie. “He was gonna say me.”

“No I was not,” Danny said with a grin. “You... you...”

“Neanderthal!” Grace supplied.

“Maniac!” Charlie came in next.

“Stupid head!” Lucy suggested.

“Look!” Steve said dramatically, pointing at the kids. “Look at the life lessons you’re teaching these impressionable children. That’s not the way you talk to your spouse. You don’t hurl insults and-”

Danny pointed at Lucy. “Stupid head, I’m a fan of that one,” he said.

Steve tried to look offended, but the grin probably gave away his enjoyment of the whole argument.

“He doesn’t really mean them uncle Steve,” Grace said, nudging Steve with her elbow. “Calling you names is Danno’s way of saying that he loves you.”

Danny reached behind Steve to tousle Grace’s hair before he wrapped the arm around Steve’s middle. “Well, she’s not entirely wrong,” he said, pulling Steve close.

“You could just say you love me, you know,” Steve suggested.

“Enough with the kissing already!” Grace complained.

“We haven’t even kissed,” Danny argued back.

“Danno! You guys kiss, like, all the time! Give it a rest!” She said.

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders and and planted a soft kiss on his temple.

Grace groaned loudly.

“Don’t be so mean Grace,” Charlie said. “It means they’re in love. That’s a good thing.”

Steve smiled and pulled Danny just a little closer.

“Plus it’s the cutest,” Lucy said, “your dads are the cutest.”

“Are you hearing this?” Danny asked. “They’re talking about us like we aren’t even here.”

“Sorry,” Grace rolled her eyes, “I didn’t know if you’d hear us with your faces mushed together.”

“We’re not even kissing!” Danny roared in his adorable fake-mad dad voice.

Before the argument got entirely off the rails, Steve stood up, looming over everyone. “Ok, who’s ready for today's wilderness skill?” He’d promised them one new skill every day of the trip.

All three little hands shot up in the air.

Danny sighed dramatically.

“Ok, today I'm going to show you how to set a rabbit snare that can be easily modified to incapacitate and assailant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a ship from: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (2016), CSI Vegas - I can't say I will write all ships, there are some I just can't get a handle on, but feel free to request anything and I'll let you know if I'm not comfortable writing it.
> 
> These will all be short - shooting for less than 1000 words... 0 plot, just cuteness and happiness.
> 
> No angst requests please... this is an angst free zone.


End file.
